


Costa del Sol

by Kalloway



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He could have bought a place in Costa del Sol.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Costa del Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> (with a few liberties, re: Fenrir)

If pressed too hard about it, Cloud would simply explain that he needed a good bike for his work. That was true, even if it wasn't the entire truth. His motorcycle was a lot of things, after all. Yes, it was what he needed for his work, but it also could hold the weaponry he needed for when he needed it. That was not often for work and, most of the time, Cloud couldn't even say it really made him feel better. 

It was just who and what he was, just like the bike had more than one potential purpose. 

What he'd spent on it... Not on the bike itself, exactly, but on modifications, on careful maintenance and immediately replacing or repairing anything not quite right... 

He could have bought a place in Costa del Sol. 

Sometimes, that thought made Could smile. Yeah, he could have had a place in Costa del Sol, but instead he had a damned nice motorcycle and was living in Edge and helping everyone scrape by. 

The bike was now clean, after an hour of careful detailing, and everything had been checked on it. Not a single sign of a fluid leak, and the fuel cells were in fine shape. The gauges reflected clear, every spring and catch was freshly lubricated, and the tires had their stones picked free. Not that the latter would last more than a few minutes back on the road. Not around Edge... 

Maybe it was too bad the motorcycle already had a name-- one he quite liked, too. 

Cloud held in a laugh. Explaining a bike named 'Costa del Sol' would be far more difficult than 'Fenrir' already was, when people even asked. 

Besides, Fenris, as-is, was what he needed, for who he was... He didn't need Costa del Sol.


End file.
